End of the Road
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: "They wanted a monster and thats what they got" Full Summary inside
1. Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes. This is purely fan made.

**Author's Note:** Finally the last story is being posted. I present to you the _End of the Road_. Thanks so much for patiently waiting.

**Summary: **Finally chapter in the _Out of Time_ saga. Allies turn into enemies, and many things are changing. Truths are revealed. The Company continues to fight the Order and many lives are still act state. Some lives may not be as last as once thought.

* * *

Ch. 1 Rebirth

I was in so much pain. I let out a scream. The nurse looked at me with sympathy and looked at the heart monitor. The contraction was coming more and more together. My husband, Gabriel Gray, was sitting next to me.

"That must have been a really bad contraction, you almost broke my hand," Gabriel joked. I glared at him. The glare wiped the smirk his face. Sighing, he kissed my forehead. I had been in labor for almost 8 hours. I hope that it wasn't much longer.

"Where are Elle and Erin?" I asked. It sounded a lot more desperate then I meant it too.

"There on their way Gabs. Poor, Mohinder got to babysit two babies. I just called Micah. He got Noah to sleep. He said he was asking about you," Gabriel said. As an instinct I tried to get out of bed. Noah needed me.

"Gabby, where are you going?" Gabriel asked confused.

"Noah needs me," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Honey. He's fine. You'll see him in the morning," He said. I started to cry. I hated being away from my son, my baby.

"I want him here, now. I want both of them here," I whined. He sighed and kissed my forehead again.

"He'll be here tomorrow afternoon. Mohinder is bringing him." He promised.

"You irritate me." I said not even looking at him. Gabriel chuckled. I heard a knock at the door.

"You have guest" A nurse said, leading in two young women. They were my best friends in the entire world. They were twin sisters, Elle and Erin. Elle was married to Mohinder Shursh. It was very rare to hear her by her married name. Erin married to and now separated from my old friend Peter Petrelli. Peter was under the influence of a group called The Order. The Orders main job was to bring the Company down and influence other specials. I felt sorry for Erin. There was some irony about the situation. Normally it would have been me in this kind of situation. I had such sympathy for her.

"Hey Gabby!" They said. I smiled weakly at them. They went over to Gabriel and exchanged hugs and kissed.

"How are you doing Gabby?" Erin asked kindly. She had lost all of her baby weight. Actually she lost more than her baby weight. She had started her job at the company but still seem to be struggling somewhat.

"I'm fine you?" I asked. I then groaned and tensed up. It was another contraction. When the contraction ended, she answered me.

"I'm fine. Nathan is finally sleeping through the night" she said happily. I laughed. I bragged about Noah sleeping through the nigh too. Gabriel walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I said panicked.

"I'll be right back. I'm just getting coffee," He said.

"Come back soon," I whispered. I sat back. Erin and Elle took the seats next t me. The nurse then came in to check on me. She said that it shouldn't be too much longer. Gabriel finally came back.

"What took you so long?" I asked. He smirked. I glared at him. He knew how much I hated that smirk.

"Darling, it takes a bit to walk down to the cafeteria and get back." He said smartly.

"Can someone hit him for me?" I asked. Elle and Erin chuckled. Elle playfully slugged him on him on the arm. I laid back and attempted to relax.

* * *

Two hours later I hadn't made two much progress. I didn't let Gabriel more than two feet from me. This labor was a lot more intense then when Noah was born. I hated sweating and it seemed like that was all I was doing.

"Ok Gabrielle, your fully dilated now. On your next contraction I want you to push" The doctor instructed. I took a few breaths then pushed. It wasn't long until I heard a sound I've been dying to hear.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" The nurse said happil_y_. I lightly sobbed. Gabriel kissed my forehead. The nurse put my daughter in my arms. The baby was really small. I expected her to be. Noah was really tiny when he was born too.

"Hello baby girl!" I cooed.

"She is beautiful, Gabs!" Elle said mopping her eyes. The nurse went out to give us some privacy. I looked at Gabriel. He still had a look of wonder on his face. His eyes also looked a little red.

"Why Gabriel Gray, were you tearing up," I teased.

"So. Oh shut up, Gabrielle!" He said as I burst out laughing. I smiled fondly at him. That was my Gabriel.

"What are you guys going to name her?" Erin asked.

"Erika Rose Gray" I said. Gabriel smiled. We had been arguing over who was going to pick the name. Naturally, I won because I refused to let him in our bedroom until he agreed. He happened to have worked really late that night.

"That's a beautiful name." Elle smiled. The door knocked.

"I brought you some visitor" said a male voice. Elle smiled.

"You can bring them in Mohinder," I said. Mohinder was carrying a baby carrier, and their 4 years old daughter, Shanti, was right next to him. Micah came in and he was carrying Noah.

"MOMMIE" Noah said jumping down. Micah let him go.

"You want to see your new sister?" I asked. Noah nodded excitedly. Gabriel helped Noah on t the bed.

"What's her name?" Noah asked.

"Erika," I responded. Noah kissed her head lightly. I smiled at the scene. My family was complete. None of us notice a figure by the window fly off into open air.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Erin has a conversation with her estrange husband. Gabriel forces Gabby to not go back to work when a crisis with the Company comes up. Gabby gets a welcomed visited from her sister.


	2. A Heartfelt Conversation

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything… That is sad.

**Author's Note: **I miss Heroes, and Sylar. Oh well at least Star Trek: Into Darkness will help in my Zachary Quinto withdrawals.

* * *

Ch. 2 Heartfelt Conversations

**Peter POV:**

I knew this was a bad idea. I could feel in my bones. There was something about this decision that I knew was going to blow up in my face. Did I turn back? No. I had to see her. If I didn't see her soon, I was going to crazy. She couldn't stop me from seeing my son. I gracefully landed on the door. I was very glad the ability to fly came back. Nervously, I knocked on the door. Moments later, my wife answered the door. When she saw me, she closed the door and walked onto the front step. She didn't speak for a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked finally breaking the silence. It wasn't rudely, but in surprise. There vaguely was a hint of fear. My wife was afraid of me.

"I came here to see my son," I explained.

"I don't think that is such a good idea besides he is asleep," Erin said. I sighed. That was how it was going to be. She wasn't going to allow me to see my severely ill son. Nathan, had been sick every since he was born.

"I'll come by later then," I said stubbornly.

"You will not," Erin said firmly. I looked at her. I never heard her use that voice before. I didn't like it.

"Why not?" I asked stubbornly.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't trust you Peter," Erin said.

"I wouldn't hurt my son," I told her. I never heard of anything so ridiculous. _Your dad was willing to kill you,_ a nasty voice said. He wasn't his father. He was different. Being with the Order gave him more of a chance to prove himself.

"I don't exactly know what you will do anymore?" Erin said sadly.

"You can't just do this," I told her. Erin sighed. She had tears in her eyes.

"You're not giving me much of a choice," She said. I glared at her. For the first time I hated her. How could she do this to me?

"You're listening to me," I said grabbing her arm.

"Peter, let go. You're hurting me," She said wincing in pain. I let go. I didn't understand. I didn't grab her that hard. Looking at her arm, it had light purple bruises on it. How was that possible? I didn't even grab her hard.

"Erin," I began to apologize.

"Stay away from me. I do not want to see you here again. I'll call the company, Peter. I swear I will," Erin said. She slammed the door hard in my face.

* * *

Two weeks on maternity leave and already I wanted to back to work. I wasn't anxious to get back to work when I had Noah, but now it was all I could think about. I knew what is was all about, The Order. I wanted to know what they were doing. They had been unusually quiet. As if by prayer, my phone rang.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Gabby. It's Noah Bennett," Noah greeted. I had known Noah for years, and it always baffled me how he always managed to stay professional even in dire circumstances

"Hey Noah, what's up?" I asked him.

"We have an emergency. There are some specials here that ability is out of control," He told me. I could tell he was concerned.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The specials can't stop their ability. There is one here that can't stop shocking stuff. Is Gabriel there?" Noah asked.

"What can I do, Noah?" I asked immediately.

"Gabby, you're on Maternity leave," Noah reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"He's right," A voice said behind me. I looked up to see Gabriel. I smiled innocently at him. He motioned me to give him the phone. He spoke on the phone a few minutes.

"I'll be right there," He said finally and turned off the phone.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"The Company. I'll be back," He promised. Panic set in. He was doing something for the Company. I wanted to go with.

"I want to go with," I said. Gabriel sighed. Suddenly I felt like a kid being scolded for making a mess.

"You can't. You have to stay here with Erika," He said. I moaned.

"Look I can help," I said desperately.

"Gabs, it's dangerous. The doctor doesn't want you doing anything strenuous for a few weeks," Gabriel told me. I glared at him. I didn't see what the big deal was; I worked in worse conditions before.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it," I said defiantly.

"I'll be back soon," Gabriel promised.

"Yeah," I said. He kissed me then I left. I suddenly felt a deep emptiness that I wasn't sure where it came from. All I knew was that I couldn't wait for my maternity to be up.

* * *

Gabriel didn't seem to be gone before I got a visitor. I was surprised at who it was, my younger sister Jade. Jade and I always had turbulent relationship but in the last few years have made up. She was pregnant with her and her husband's first child.

"Jade, "I said happily. I hugged her. She smiled and came in.

"I came to see my new niece," She said smiling.

"Perfect timing, she's due to get up from her nap," I said smiling. I walked into her playroom and she was already up. I picked her up gently and brought her into the front room.

"Aunty Jade," Noah squalled in delight as he came down the stairs. I chuckled.

"You're supposed to be napping young man," I told him with mock firmness.

"But Mommy, Aunty Jade is here," Noah said as he hugged his aunt.

"How are you doing sport?" She said sweetly.

"Aunty in pre-school my class, is learning to count. I can count to 30," Noah said happily.

"That's good. Congratulations." Jade said smiling. Noah kissed Jade on the cheek and got down to play in his toy room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Can I ask you a question, way is it called morning sickness if it last all day?" She asked before wincing.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know. There was just a pain, ouch there it is again. Gab something is wrong?" She said looking panic. I felt her stomach. I felt the familiar pressure.

"Jade, there's nothing wrong. The baby is just kicking," I said confidently.

"What?" She said confused.

"Here, "I said taking her hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Whoa," She said amazed. I smiled at her.

"Baby's usually start moving around this time," I explained.

"This is so weird," She said gasping

"It is. Noah was quite the gymnast when I was pregnant with him," I said. Jade nodded. I gave her my daughter.

"She's beautiful," Jade said cooing.

"I hope my baby is as beautiful as Erika and Noah," She said after a few minutes.

"I'm it will be," I told her.

"I saw Peter," Jade said. I looked at her strangely.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Near the company," Jade said. My stomach dropped. Did Peter have anything to do with what's going on there now? No, Peter wouldn't do that. At least I didn't think so. Jade said a little longer and left. All I could think about was Peter. Peter had never done anything that bad his whole life. All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said. There was no answer. Then there was heavy breathing.

"Hello?" I said confused. Still nothing. I could still hear the breathing. I hung up. I looked around suddenly paranoid. I tried to shack off the feeling of fear but it didn't go away. Something was going on and I feared whatever it was.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Gabriel helps out at the Company. Gabby starts fearing that there is someone watching the house, and has idea who is behind the recent conflict at the company. Gabriel hopes Mohinder can give him answers_


End file.
